Who do You Think You Are?
by ImmaTacoRawr
Summary: Kagome and Sota are twins, and half-demons like Inuyasha. their mom and dad got divorced when they were 10. They are now 17 and their mom died 3 years ago. Sucky summery, story is better, please read. This is my first story.


**Hey, sorry this is my first story. So please don't be too harsh. Kagome is slightly punk in this story, and Sota is her twin, but he's a skater. Sorry if you don't like songs in the stories, I won't add a lot of them, but in the second chapter the song's gonna be Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, or the songs…Please enjoy and tell me what you think. **

"Kagome, come on! Dad would be pissed if we're late on the first day of school!" Sota, Kagome's twin brother yelled up the stairs. "Fuck! Coming!" She yelled back.

Sota was wearing gray skinny, yet a little baggy, jeans. A purple shirt that said, "It's the end of Prom Night" and red vans. His hair looked like a skater's hair, and his bangs were in his face a little.

When Kagome came downstairs she was wearing purple skinny jeans, a black tank top, to show off her curves, which had a silver cross on it and red converse. Her hair was puffed up in the back a little, but was pushed down on the top by a neon green headband, and her bangs were pushed to the left side of her face, in layers.

"I'm ready, let's go!" Kagome yelled as she ran passed Sota and out the door with her skateboard. Sota laughed a little and ran out the door after his sister and raced with her to school. When they got there, they laughed until they saw someone they knew.

"Shit…" Kagome muttered. "He works here?" She asked her brother, Sota shook his head and said, "I didn't think so. I thought he was still in America." The person they were talking about, turned around to look at them and smiled. "Kagome, Sota?" The man said, Kagome gasped and ran at him and jumped on his back yelling, "Daddy!"

Sota, and their father laughed when she did this. "So, why are you here, father?" Kagome asked, when she climbed off her father's back and became serious. "What? You're mother didn't tell you? I own this school." The twins both gasped and looked at each other before a wicked smile broke loose on their faces. They ran into the school and to the office. They got their schedule and found out that they had all the same classes.

"Alright! First period is art! Let's go, Sota!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the hall with Sota chasing after her yelling, "Wait up, sis!" Kagome laughed until she ran into someone she didn't want to see. Kikyo.

"Half-breed." Kikyo said with an I'm-so-better-than-you voice. "Cunt sucking slut." Kagome said with an I'll-kick-your-ass-bitch voice. Kikyo huffed and walked away when another girl came up. She was wearing green skinny jeans, a red tank top with two hearts, one cracked and the other with a bullet through it, on it. She was wearing knee high Frankenstein boots, and had her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs like Kagome's, only hers were to the right.

"Hey, I'm Sango." She said with a smile. "Sup? I'm Kagome, and this is my twin brother Sota." Sota walked over to them and said, "Hey, Kags?" Kagome looked at him and asked what. "Don't fucking leave me again!" He yelled as he put her in a headlock, but she elbowed him in the jaw. Not enough to bruise or break, just enough to make him let go. "Bitch." He said as he rubbed his sore jaw.

Just then a boy with black, neck length hair came up to them. He was wearing black skater shorts, a black wife beater, and purple vans. "Hey I'm Miroku." He said as he hugged Kagome. "Touch my ass or my boobs and I will cut off your fucking dick." She said in an emotionless voice. He backed away from her slowly and Sango just laughed.

"This is Miroku, he's my boyfriend. Sorry." She said as she tried to stop laughing. "He's a total pervert." Kagome laughed a little before she stopped and remembered. "Sota, did you bring my bass?" Sota thought for a moment before he said, "Dad should have it, why?" Then he thought again before saying, "Oh yeah! That's tonight?" Kagome nodded and smiled a big smile. "What's tonight?" Sango and Miroku both asked at the same time. "Kagome has a concert tonight. Her and me and our two friends Mikotsu and Adara are all in band together." Sota explained. "Oh, can we come?" Sango asked Kagome.

She just nodded her head and said, "The more people there, the better."

"Then, can we bring a few friends?" Miroku asked. "Sure who?" Kagome and Sota said in unison. "Our friends InuYasha, his brother Sesshomaru, and Kirara." Miroku said. "Sure," Kagome said, "But now we have to get to class. Hey do you know where the art room is?" Sango smiled before she said, "Yeah, we were just going there actually. It's out first class." Kagome smiled a big smile. "Cool!" She ran off before she came back, "Which way is the room?" Everyone laughed, and she and Sota had a race to the room when they were told where it was. When they got there, they ran into the classroom.

"Dad?" The twins said in unison. He nodded and said to the class, "Class. These are my kids I was just telling you about. Kagome, tell them about yourself. Then Sota, you." Mr. Higurashi said. "Kay. Well my name is Kagome Sakai Higurashi, Today is actually my 17th birthday and I'm not emo, or skater, punk. I'm me, and I'm scene. That means I'm punk AND skater AND surfer AND Goth all together." She said with a smile.

"Alright, Sota you now." Their dad said. "Whatever. My name is Sota Edward Higurashi, my twin sister is Kagome. Today is my 17th birthday, I'm a punk skater and today after school at 6 p.m. my sister, me and our friends Mikotsu and Adara have a little concert at the Kyoto Skate Park if you wanna come and see us rock. If you don't like loud music, you're lame and don't know how to have fun. So don't show up, if you do. Me, and Aidan and Mikotsu will be the shit out of you." After he finished that sentence, both Kagome and Mr. Higurashi punched him.

"I didn't want EVERYONE to know idiot! Look who's in this class!" Kagome yelled at her brother. He looked up and Saw Kikyo, with a whole bunch of preps. "Slut." Kagome muttered and her father and brother both laughed. That surprised everyone, but Kagome and Sota, when he laughed. No one could EVER make him laugh, but his daughter said one little word and he busted up laughing.

"Kagome." She turned to her father and said, "Yes?" "Does your mother know about the concert?" He and their mother got a divorce when they were 10. He didn't know, but their mom died three years ago. They just acted like she was still alive, they lived with their mom's sister, Kaede though. "Um.." Sota said. "Yes, she does. She's the one who set it up." Kagome interrupted him. Sota pulled Kagome out into the hallway and yelled at her. What he didn't know was Mr. Higurashi heard them.

"What the fuck Kagome? Mom died three years ago! I hate lying to do dad. Don't you?" Sota yelled at her. "Yes…" Kagome said looking at the ground. "But you know dad! If we tell him then he'll make us live with him and we'll never be able to stay in one spot long enough, just like when we were kids! And he'll make me stop playing my music! You, and my music are all I have left. Everything else died when they got divorced, and when mom died." Kagome yelled back at him before she walked back in the classroom.

"Sorry…Mr. Higurashi." She said as she took an empty seat next to Sango. Moments later Sota walked in also and took a seat away from her, next to Miroku. "Dick." Kagome said loud enough for him, and any demons to hear. "Bitch." Sota said just as quietly. After the bell rang, Kagome and Sango walked out of the classroom together. They found out during class that Kagome, Sango, Sota, and Miroku all had the same classes together.

Now they have poetry. Ten minutes into the class, Kagome was told to go up to the front of the room and read the poem she just wrote. "Whatever," she said as she got up. "It's called, Always Together." She started to read her poem, shocking everyone, but Sota, by how good her writing was.

"Together we would love,

Together we would fight.

But only I would fall.

Forever I will watch from above,

Forever you will dream at night.

But only I would see.

Together our love was strong,

Together we will stand tall.

But only you would survive.

Forever you will move on and grow strong,

Forever you will withstand.

And only I would fall,

And forever you will stand.

Together in our hearts,

We will meet again.

And be one."

"Well, that was….WONDERFUL!" Mrs. Isamu said happily. She actually knew Kagome was a good writer, because she was her father's sister. "Is there anyone else who wants to read what they wrote. Kikyo raised her hand Kagome rolled her eyes. "This is called, Mine Only." Kikyo said like the slutty bitch she was.

"I only saw you once,

And you were already mine.

From one glance,

You fell for me fast.

I will never love you,

I'm only playing you.

Just using you for money.

I will always say again, again

"I love you forever baby"

But I will never mean it.

I only saw you once,

And you were already mine.

From one glance,

You fell for me hard, baby."

Kikyo finished saying her poem and Kagome, Sota, Miroku and Sango all busted up laughing. "What's so funny, half-breed slut?" Kikyo yelled at Kagome. Kagome got up, but Sota held her back until she kicked him in his 'family jewels'. She walked over to Kikyo, and Held her up against the wall. "What the fuck did you say You fucking prostitute?" Kagome yelled at her.

Kikyo was getting scarred, especially when her eyes started to turn Ice Blue. Sota saw this and ignored his pain and ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome Sakai Higurashi! Mom's dead, and it's your fault!" He yelled, he didn't like it, but it was the only way she would stop transforming. He figured that out when they were five and their little brother died. Kagome let go of Kikyo and turned to Sota, whimpering.

She looked at him and he saw that her eyes were already Ice blue, instead of the usual sky blue. (I know, her eyes are brown, but in the story they're blue.) She continued to whimper as black cat ears appeared on her head.

Tears came to Kagome's eyes when she remembered her little brother, mom and grandparents. She thought that all of their deaths were her fault. Kagome walked over to Sota and sniffed him. She then nuzzled his neck, but soon cried in pain when she felt a pain in her back. "Kagome!" Sota yelled as he caught her when she blacked out.


End file.
